Natural bradykinin itself is of no use for these purposes. Its main drawback is short duration of effect (bradykinin half-life period in human blood is 30 sec) (K. A. Saameli, T. K. Eskes. Am. J. Physiol., 203,261 (1962) and a wide spectrum of biologic effects, i.e., absence of selectivity. So, the hormone affects smooth muscles, circulatory system, permeability of capillary vessels and exerts many other effects (E. Schroeder, C. Luebke. "Peptides", vol. 2, M., "Mir", 1969, pp. 112-117 (In Russian)). Therefore, therapeutic application of bradykinin can result in intolerable side effects. The same can be said about bradykinin synthetic analogs which account for more than 170 (Handbook of Experimental Pharmacology, vol. XXV. Bradykinin, Kallidin and Kallikrein. Ed. E. G. Erdos. Springer-Verlag, Berlin-Heidelberg, New York, 1970, pp. 1-768). No compounds were found among them which possess marked selectivity and prolongation of biologic effect.